Always Keep Hope
by Fluffy's fangirls
Summary: When Legolas goes to meet with the twins and Estel he is ambushed by orcs and held captive. Unbeknownst to him the twins and Estel were hunting nearby and also captured. Will they be able to escape? done.
1. 1st half chapter one

Title: Always Keep Hope

Summary: When Legolas goes to meet with the twins and Estel he is ambushed by orcs and held captive. Unbeknownst to him the twins and Estel were hunting nearby and also captured. Will they be able to escape?

Disclaimer: We don't own LOTR

This is our first LOTR fanfic and also our first torture/angst fic. So r/r and tell us what you think.

It was early morning, just before dawn, when a tall silhouette of an elf moved among the stables, preparing himself for the long ride to Rivendale, to visit his second family. He had packed the night before and was nearly ready to leave. He had one thing left to do, which was to say farewell to his father, King Thranduil.

Legolas moved his mare, MeAmber, out of the stable, where his father was wanting for him.

"Goodbye Ada." The prince said to his father, hugging his father. .

"Have a safe journey Ion-nin."

"I shall Ada. I'll be back in a couple of months." Legolas said, mounting MeAmber and he rode off into Mirkwood forest.

The King watched his son leave and remained there long after Legolas was out of view.

With in four days he had reached the ends of Mirkwood and headed for the Misty Mountains. "Only a few days until we reach the other side, Mellon-nin. He said to MeAmber, who whickered at her master and continued up the trail.

It would be only a couple of hours until he reached the mountains and once he reached the other side it would be only three days to the border of Rivendale and another day until he reached the Last Homely house.

It had been six years since he had been to Rivendale and the young elf could not wait to see his foster family.

Things went smoothly until the fifth day on the mountains. He was almost off the mountains and it was near dark, the mountains already blocked most of the suns rays. When Legolas sensed a group of orcs heading his way. He dismounted and fingered his bow, preparing himself for battle. As the orcs appeared before for him, he let fly his arrows.

He managed to kill twelve before they were to close for him to use his bow. He put it on MeAmber's sattle and drew his Twin knifes. MeAmber ran threw the orcs killing ten. Legolas manage to slay several orcs before a club hit him on the head and he knew no more.

A/N: This is only the first part of chapter one. The rest of it will be posted soon, but until then, r/r!


	2. 2nd half chapter one

Well here it is people. The second half of chapter 1. Sorry it took us so long to post it. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer. Umm. do we have to do this. Oh well. we don't own lotr, but we do own the plot. Blahdy blahdy. Were not making any money so don't sue us, we don't have any money anyway.

iccle fairy- There are 2 of us writing these fics. We're glad you like them.

Sielge- Thanks. We already have a few chapters planed out.

Deana- Thanks. We're so happy you all like it. We're not good at spelling so if you see something misspelled please tell us.

The twins, Elladan and Ellrohir, and their younger brother Estel were hunting at the time of Legolas' capture. They were all excited about Legolas' visit and were on the hunt mostly to meet with Legolas as he got off the Mountains pass.

"I cannot wait to see Legolas again." Said the ranger. Estel was now seventeen years old. He had just recently returned from a year of training with the rangers.

"We are all excited of Legolas returned brother." replied Elladan. They were getting close to the mountain, where they would meet with Legolas tomorrow, when they heard orcs heading there way.

They quickly dismounted their horses and took out their bows. Estel was much better with a sword than a bow, but he was still skilled in archery.

It was a group of a hundred orcs. A few looked to already be injured. A look of horror came upon their faces as they realized that the orcs were coming off the pass that Legolas was supposed to be coming from.

The three brothers let their arrows fly one after another. Together they killed thirty orcs before their bows became useless. Estel and the twins dropped their bows and drew their swords. They were fearing pretty well until another group of fifty orcs joined the fight.

They surrounded the brothers who stood their ground defiantly. The orcs sneered as they circled the brothers, and then suddenly the orcs charged. Estel was able to slay ten before a sword hilt hit his head and he fell. The twins heard Estel's cry but were unable to get to him. Shortly they each fell into unconsciousness.

The twins and Estel were split up. Out of the one hundred and fifty orcs to attack them only seventy remained alive and ten were seriously injured and left to die.

The orcs bound and gagged the twins, then headed back up the trail. Estel had not drifted into complete unconsciousness and sat up slowly. Some of the orcs had stayed behind and were now heading for him. Estel stood up seeing his brothers already some ways away. As the orcs came closer a rage filled Estel and he slayed all of the remaining orcs. He then stealthfully stalked the large group of orcs that had captured his brothers.

Well we hoped you enjoyed it and please review. Chapter 2 should be up soon. Oh if you know any elvish please tell us. We might dedicate a chapter to you.


	3. chapter two

Well here it is. R/R.

Disclaimer. Well we don't own it yet and probably never will. Though if we did we'd be happy and rich.

Chapter 2

Legolas awoke gagged and bound. His head was spinning and hurt badly. He didn't remember right away what happen, but as his memory came back he began to struggle. His movements had drawn the attention of his guard, an extremely ugly looking orc with only one eye. The orc smiled evilly at the captured elf.

"Well so the little elf awakens. What shall we do with him?" he said taunting Legolas, who glared at the disgusting orc. He wished he wasn't gagged so he could reply to the foul creature. The orc smiled at his prey. It would be fun torturing the elf. "The head orc wanted the pleaser of torturing you first, so I guess you're lucky for now Elf." The orc spat out the last part. He then turned and went back to his post, waiting for the head orc.

'How am I going to get out of this.' he thought looking around the cave. He could see two tunnels. One led up and probably outside, the other led down deeper into the cave. He hoped that he could escape before the head orc returned.

The semi-conscious twins were thrown roughly to the ground. Neither the orcs nor the twins were aware that Estel was nearby watching and waiting for a chance to free his brothers. "Hold on I will save you." he whispered to himself.

It had taken a day to reach the cave and was now near dusk again. Estel moved around a little. 'I'll have to wait till dawn to free them' he thought. He saw a gruesome orc walk toward Ellrohir. He picked up the injured elf by his hair and laughed at his prey.

"Well looky here boys. Twins. What fun we can have with them." He laughed as he threw Ellrohir against the cave wall, rendering him unconscious again. The orcs continued to laugh as the brute walked towards Elladan. 'I have to help them," Estel thought, but there was to many orcs for him to slay.

The orc picked up Elladan in the same manor. "And look at this one." He sneered. " Don't you feel well?" he said smiling evilly at Elladan, who looked really bad. Blood was matting his hair and only a dirty cloth covered it and the elder twin's eyes were closed. The orc then threw Elladan on top of Ellrohir and continued to laugh at the elves.

"Let's hope the other one will be even more fun then these two," he said, still laughing as he went down further into the tunnel.

'What other elf could he be talking about. Could they have captured Legolas?' Estel thought, but at the moment he was more worried about his brothers.

After Estel could here no more noise from the tunnel, he took out a dagger and took at one of the three remaining orcs, who were fighting over who got to torture his brothers first. He then shot at the one facing him. Hitting him in the stomach. The orcs thought that the other one had killed him and fought. They ended up killing each other.

He ran silently to his brothers. "Dan... Ro... Can you here me?" he whispered. Ro groaned and said weakly,

"Estel." But neither of them moved or opened their eyes. He picked up Elladan. "Ro, I'll be right back. He ran outside and hide Elladan in a small cave he had found, then raced back to Ellrohir and took him to the cave as well. "I'll be back soon," he told them, though they did not respond. Estel crept back into the cave and down the tunnel.

He came close to a small group of orcs, who were talking quietly and did not notice him. "Yes, that blond elf looks like a lot of fun. I cannot wait to get a turn at torturing him." Said one of them. "Yeah, but not all of the fun will got to you." said a slightly bigger orc. Before another one could speak their heads had been cut off and the slumped to the floor dead.

Estell could help but wonder why there was so few orcs in the cave. He soon got his answer as he neared a lit chamber. He peered inside and saw that same gruesome orc and a lot of others in the room. The brute was kicking something. Estel looked closer and to his horror realized he was kicking Legolas.

Legolas had been tied and gagged for at least a day, probably more since he had been unconscious for a while. He had just woken up and his guard looked extremely happy about something. When his guard turned and saw that Legolas was awake he ran over to him. "Do you know who is coming elf. The head orc. Finally some fun." he said almost jumping for joy at the prospect of watching the elf suffer. "He has some business first, but will be here any moment." Legolas sat there, not really knowing what to do. His guard had never gotten close enough for the prince to reach him and no other had entered in here, at least while he was conscious.

In a few moments the ugliest orc Legolas had ever seen entered the room. He was grinning wickedly at his prey. "So this is the other elf." He said. 'Other elf' Legolas thought 'but I traveled alone. Who has been captured.'

He did not get long to think before the orc moved towards him, his breath almost causing Legolas to throw up. " Would you like to die quickly or slowly?" he said teasing the elf. " Slowly it is." He laughed with the others. "There are too many here. Most of you leave so I can have room to torture him slowly." All but 5 orcs left down the opposite passage that Estel was on.

"Now where were we, oh yes." he said tearing off Legolas' gag. He then grabbed Legolas by the hair and threw him into a wall. His back hit it and Legolas tried to muffle the scream that came from his lips. The orc smiled and began to kick the elf in the stomach. Legolas curled into o ball to try to stop some of the pain, but the brute simple walked behind him and began to kick his back. Legolas was in some much pain the he prayed for it soon to be over.

Estel saw the orc move behind his friend and watched in horror as he began to kicked him. He noticed that the big group of orcs he had heard had left and only a few orcs remained. Estel quickly took his dagger, which he had taken from the dead orc and threw it at one of the orcs. He happened to hit Legolas' guard. he then took his bow and shot the brute who was still kicking Legolas. The orc fell dead and landed on top of the hurt elf.

The others seeing two of their friends' death ran towards the tunnel Estel was in. He drew his sword and quickly slayed the small group. He ran over to Legolas and moved the dead orc off of him.

"Mellon-nin." He whispered. Legolas looked up to see a man standing over him. "Legolas, it's me Estel." "Estel" he whispered and then fell once more into unconsciousness.

Ellrohir woke to find himself in a small cave. 'Where am I' he wondered and rubbed his head. "I'm not bound at least." He thought. He turned and saw Elladan next to him. "Dan!" he said concerned. "Dan, are you alright?" He went to his brother's side. Dan groaned but said nothing and stayed still. Through their connection Ro could feel that Dan was in a lot of pain. Ro picked his brothers head up and placed it on his lap. The blood was finally dried, but Dan was pale and feverous. "I wonder where Estel is and if he's alright." he wondered out loud.

"I'm fine Ro." Estel said. Ro turned and saw his brother standing in the doorway of the cave. He noticed that he was carefully holding something. Estel set his burden by Ro, Who gasped. "Legolas?!" he said confused and worried. "What happen Estel?" He asked.

Estel told him what had happen after they had been captured. "And then I brought him here. How is Dan?" He asked looking at the elder twin. "He is not good Estel. We must leave soon."

"Yes as soon as it is dawn," he told his brother as the sun began to rise.


	4. chapter 3

Well here it is. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it yet.

Chapter 3

They made ready to leave and as the sun rose they snuck down from their cave. Ellrohir was helping a barely conscious Elladan and Estel was carrying an unconscious Legolas. They were not sure when they would regain full consciousness. They were trying to escape as quickly as possible, which was not very fast, when Ro stopped. "Estel, Dan is becoming feverish." He said worried.

"Let us move on quickly. There is not that we can do for him here." He said. "Legolas has been feverish since I found him." With those words they set off again full of worry and fear.

"We will be off of the mountain soon." Estel told his brother. "It took the orcs a day to reach the cave."

"I know, but then we still have to reach Rivendell, which is several more days." Ellrohir said, the worry evident in his voice.

Luckily for them they did not run into any orcs and made it safely off of the mountains. Ro and Legolas' fever were, however, getting worse. Neither had awoken and both of there eyes were closed.

They approached the orcs they had slain three days earlier and found a beautiful, white horse standing near them, but not to close. As they approached she whickered and ran towards them, nuzzling Legolas, who then awoke.

"MeAmber." he said weakly, before drifting back into unconsciousness. Dan and Estel looked at each other with a slight smile, then they noticed another, smaller horse near the edge of the clearing. It was brown and too small for any of them to ride, but they could and did place a few items they found there, which belong to them. They then placed Dan and Legolas on MeAmber, each carefully holding them, and slowly rode towards Rivendell.

Elrond paced his study. He had had a vision of his sons and Legolas. They had been attacked by orcs and were injured. Then the orcs had surrounded them and took them captive. He knew he could never reach them before this happened. His sons were already near, if not on the mountains. He left his study in search of Glorfindel, who was in his bedchamber.

"Glorfindel we must have a party ready sent out for the mountain in one hour. I fear for my sons and Legolas' safety. So it was that an hour later of party of twelve elves, including Elrond and Glorfindel, set out for the mountains.

Estel lost count of how long they had been traveling when they stopped to rest. They carefully took Legolas and Dan off of the horse and laid them on the ground. They had almost reached the border of Rivendell.

Ro was making a fire an Estel was tending, as best he could, to his brother and friend, when they heard horse hoofs in the distanced. Ro went near the clearing, making sure he was still hidden and then yelled. "ADA!!!! OVER HERE ADA!!!"

Elrond heard Ro's scream and directed his stallion to run as fast as he could in that direction. Before he even got there he gracefully jumped off of his horse and dashed the rest of the way to his son, whom he then hugged extremely tightly.

"Ellrohir, you're alright." He said.

"Ada, Dan and Legolas are hurt badly. They both have fevers and are in a lot of pain." Ro said. Elrond looked behind him and saw Estel trying to make them comfortable.

Elrond ran towards Dan and laid his hand on his head. "He's burning up." He said softly. He noticed the bandage around his head, which was covered in blood. "We must get him back home immediately." He said turning to Legolas. If Dan was bad then Legolas was ten times worse. Not only was there a bandage around his head, but so were his ribs and the young elf was curled in a ball.

"His back was badly injured, Ada." Estel said.

"We must depart now." Elrond replied, his face revealing his worry. Elrond mounted and Glorfindel carefully place Dan in front of him. Glorfindel then mounted and another elf place Legolas in front of him. Ro and Estel mounted MeAmber and then they raced towards Rivendell.

A/N: Well another wonderful, yet sad chapter. We'll try and hurry to type of the next one, since it's already written. Oh to all those who don't want this story to end REVIEW so we can get more ideas to continue. If we don't get enough encouragement then the next chapter will be the last of this story.


	5. chapter 4

Well here it is. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you don't review and give us ideas this will be the last chapter. If you have any ideas for pranks or more torture we would greatly appreciate it and would dedicate the chapter to you.

Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this still? Fine, We don't own anything except the plot and probably never will.

Chapter 4

It had been mere hours since they had returned to Rivendell. Elladan and Legolas had been brought to the hall of healing and no news had yet come of there condition. Estel paced the hallway, while Ellrohir sat quietly outside the door. A healer had looked at the wounds, which were mild and needed very little attention.

"Estel, will you pray stop pacing. You are going to make a dent in the floor." Ro said, his head in his hands.

"I cannot help it Ro. I am so worried for them." Estel replied, briefly stopping his pacing as he looked at his brother.

"As am I," replied Ro lifting his tear streak head, "But all we can do is wait and hope they will be find." Estel looked worriedly at Ro, who he knew was exhausted.

"Why do you not get some rest Ro? If any news comes I will immediately go ad tell you," Estel said. Ro simply shook his head, which was once again in his head and Estel continued to pace.

Not to long after that conversation the door to the healing room opened. Ro stood up and Estel ceased his pacing. They both ran toward Elrond. "Ada, how are they?" Estel asked and they were relieved to see a smile on his face.

"They shall be fine and are resting right now. It will be several days before I let either of them out of there rooms, and I must notify Thranduil of these events." Elrond said, noticing that Ellrohir looked extremely relieved and tired.

"May we go see them Ada?" Ro asked trying to peep in the room.

"Yes, but briefly. They need their rest as do you Ro." Elrond said.

"Thank you Ada." he whispered as they quietly walked into the room. Legolas and Dan were peacefully asleep, so they simply sat down by them. Almost immediately Ro feel asleep in his chair. Estel smiled and thanked the valar that everything was right again.

As Dan awoke he noticed that he was in soft bed. The last thing he remembered was being held captive and that gruesome orc hurtling him on top of Ro. He looked around and saw his twin asleep, Ro's head was on his bed and he was holding his hand. Estel was next to him, his head on the back of his chair, breathing softly. Elrond was on the other side of him, like his brothers he was fast asleep in his chair. Dan saw blond Hair behind Ro and was shocked to see Legolas on the bed next to him, his eyes open in an elven sleeping trance, his long blond hair lose. He smiled as he drifted back to sleep. 'I wonder what happen after we were captured.

A few days later, Legolas awoke to a similar sight. His Elrond, the twins and Estel were asleep near his bed. Dan was still in his bed, but the others were fast asleep in chairs. He smiled and yawned, stretching his back, which hurt and he gasped a little waking everyone in the room up.

"Morning." Legolas said sleepily as everyone but Dan stood up.

"Legolas! I'm so happy you are alright." Estel said hugging his friend.

"Yes," Legolas said smiling. "You have grown a lot since I last saw you, Estel. I did not recognize you when we were in the cave."

Estel smiled. "I know. How do you feel?"

"Stiff and soar." Legolas replied, settling back in his bed.

"Tell me, how did you find me? I thought you were in Rivendell."

"No we went on a 'hunt' to meet with you earlier. Since it had been so long since you saw Estel." Ro said, telling his friend about the incident.

"Thank you Estel. I am just glad no one was to badly hurt." Legolas replied.

Elrond listened distantly as they talked a smile on his face as the Twins and Estel told how many orcs they had slain before there capture. 'Everything will be back to normal soon.' He thought. 'And their pranks are sure to come.'

As Elrond had predicted, once they were all well the pranks started. One morning found Glorfindel running from his room, his hair now stained purple, screaming for the young elves. Elrond could not help but laugh at his friend as he went down the hall, his once blond hair now a bright purple, searching for those who were responsible. Unfortunately for him they had gone for a ride before the Barlog-slayer had even gotten up. Elrond smiled to himself. 'Yes,' he thought, 'things are back to normal.

A/N: Well there's the last chapter, unless we get more ideas that is. We really enjoyed writing this story and were so glad you all like it so much. Please REVIEW! Thanks.


End file.
